Waste Not Want Not!
by Valdiviels0
Summary: A Report From the Manor's Mayor to Her All Powerful and Glorious Duchess about current affairs and events happening within the Fortress.


Report created by the Mayor of The Manor  
A Humble Public Servant  
Aban Okoshuzol  
On this day, the 2nd of Limestone, 132, Early Autumn  
On events and issues within  
The Manor of Brilliance  
To her Most High Duchess and Duke Consort

On Great Duchess, whose name is so worshipped within the hallways of this great city, that to put on this scroll with my feather quill, would be to do it a great injustice.

On this scroll your humble elected official, Mayor of this great and powerful city, will report some events, some good, some not so good, to insure that your oh Great and Noble Person is aware of current events when you attend the next Meeting of the Nobles.

First, the body of the Minotaur, the Great and Horrible Lasod Nithpaibon Irka Nita, killer of babies and cats (well, one of each), has yet to be removed from the lumber stockpile near the main entrance. While it is a wonderful deed that our militia and City Guard were able to kill the monster so easily it has come to the attention of the laborers that removing his massive corpse is not so easy.

Also, the bodies of the first goblin invasion, no doubt drawn to us by our wealth and beauty, have also not been removed. True, their bodies were stripped, the metal sent to be melted, their blood covered clothing sold to the last human traders to visit us.

Yet with so many projects going on, night and day, many of the lower class end up falling asleep, the second their shift ends, right on the spot. Some Hunters fall asleep in the middle of a hunt! Many Dwarfs have been found sleeping only a few feet away from empty beds.

You WILL be pleased to know that the walls and roads and most of the above housing has been completed and work is now going on to strengthen our defenses and expand on our mines.

And I am sure you will be VERY pleased to know that our inventory issue have been solved.

As you know, our Vampire Bookkeeper was having a problem keeping track of inventory. Being that he was trapped in his rooms it made it impossible for him to DO inventory.

So he switched jobs with the Hammerer, a act that the Nobles agree is for the best.

Now, the ex-Hammerer, now Bookkeeper Olan Kikrostarros was training with one of the militia units two out of three months of the year. Which made it hard to do inventory. But this was easily cured by removing him from military duty and replacing him.

So our books should be 100% correct within a few months, which should also solve many of our problems with misplaced seeds and items of other importance.

Two of our militia units, the Surface Grunts and the Surface Spits, have been removed from their old barracks to ones set up on the surface, to better adapt to the sun and also react faster to invaders, thieves, and monsters. Their old barracks, plus a room that was being unused on the same level, have been turned into two storage rooms for military equipment and one new dining room for the Stone Class.

Once again, everybody seems pleased with this move and I hear even your husband, the Duke Consort seems to enjoy training outside. I don't mean to suggest his will develop a tan or anything like that. The barracks have roofs, of course.

Also, we are proud to announce the opening of a NEW Hospital on the entry level. Well, the room in question use to be the pig pen and dormitory. As beds were already there we just tossed in a few tables, some cabinets and a couple of traction benches. Of course, if it upsets the pigs we may have to move the hospital someplace else. Yes, it is still a pig pen and dormitory, so it is serving many functions. Waste not want not!

Now, you may have heard rumors, silly talk, about the Miners sensing something moving deep underground. I mean, we have now THREE entry ways into three different caverns. And while exploring them we have brought back spider webs and minerals and all kinds of new resources. But nothing DANGEROUS.

And certainly nothing that could take on our mighty soldiers. So talk about a Forgotten Beast named Amomu Cewi Covace is just silly. There is no such thing as a huge scaly mite, with a pair of knobby antennae, whose body undulates rhythmically, covered in gray scales which are jagged and close-set. And as for the deadly spittle, well, that's just Miner talk.

I close this report with the normal praise and love all Dwarfs of this Great Metropolis have for its Leaders who guide it with Great Wisdom, Great Knowledge, and Great Love.

Your Most Humble Servant,

Aban Okoshuzol

PS - Oh yes, and we had a few kids snatched and one insane Cook had to be put down by the City Guard, but those were just daily routine. Nothing to worry about! Cheerio!


End file.
